


Pen and Paper

by Bearixt



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: What it says on thetintags.-1: “Man, Tsuzuroon is really perfect boyfie material!”2: “I did not swear my loyalty to the Minagi. My life is only devoted to Prince Tsuzuru.” (Royalty AU)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Coloring Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man, Tsuzuroon is really perfect boyfie material!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another collection for my other OTP.
> 
> Each chapter is a separate fic; maybe I’ll pick some up and explore in a longer fic/series, maybe I won’t. For now, this will be their home. 🙈 Tags and warnings, if any, will be in the notes. 
> 
> Marked as complete since it's not really an _ongoing_ fic, but feel free to subscribe since it will still be updated. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> * * *
> 
>  ~~Accidental~~ Confessions (requested by Hana for the Trope Bingo in Twitter!), Fluff and Humor.

“I don’t know how I can be of help here,” Tsuzuru says.

Kazunari grins and simply pats the empty space beside him on the couch. “Just gonna color these panels! Easy!”

“I’m a writer and not an artist?”

“And?”

“There’s a reason why I _write_ , not _paint_.”

“Not painting! Just think of it like a coloring book?”

“A coloring book that will affect your grades.”

“Yep, yep!”

Tsuzuru sighs. There is really no point in arguing with Kazunari, so he sits down and listens to the instructions given to him. It’s a short comic that is due tomorrow morning (hence the need for help at 11 in the evening; people should stop procrastinating, but Tsuzuru can’t really speak for himself), and just like always, Kazunari’s work is breathtaking. Tsuzuru will definitely ruin it.

“Tsuzuroon won’t ruin it!”

Tsuzuru yields and does his best instead. He isn’t doing so bad, he thinks. Hopefully.

It is quiet in the lounge as they work, aside from the ticking of the wall clock near the kitchen. That reminds him…

“I’ll make us some food,” Tsuzuru says. He comes back a few minutes later with a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of iced coffee.

Kazunari grabs a glass and takes a sip, humming in satisfaction. Tsuzuru smiles. It’s nice to know that he still prefers his coffee like that.

“Man, Tsuzuroon is really perfect boyfie material!” Kazunari says, attention back to the comic again. “Knew that since waaaay long ago, but that perfect coffee deffo made it, like, an actual fact.”

Where did that thought even come from? And, “Since way long ago?” Tsuzuru repeats, exasperated yet amused at the exaggeration. He gets back to coloring as well.

“Uh-huh!” Kazunari says as he colors one of the last panels. “Girls in my class always mentioned that they wanna be your sister, you know? Kinda made me OP.”

 _Uhh, OP? Overpowered? Is this Itaru-san speak? Or did Miyoshi-san mean out of place?_ _Why would he even feel out of place?_

“Felt like I was the only one who actually wanted to ask you out.”

Tsuzuru freezes.

A beat later, Kazunari freezes as well.

Sakyo arrives in the lounge, raises a brow at them, rolls his eyes, and walks away.

It is quiet in the lounge once again aside from the ticking of the wall clock near the kitchen.

Then,

“Jk, jk! Haha… unless?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: [@rinkaisha_](http://twitter.com/rinkaisha_/) ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็ʕ•͡ᴥ•ʔ ก้้้้้้้้้้้


	2. Sword and Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did not swear my loyalty to the Minagi. My life is only devoted to Prince Tsuzuru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Royalty (requested by Yuq for the Trope Bingo in Twitter!), Fluff, Oaths & Vows, Loyalty.

“If you glare at them any longer, they’ll burst into flames right on the spot.”

Kazunari glances at his side, nodding at Omi who joins him at the corner of the room.

“Only doing my job!” Kazunari says as he shifts his attention back to the party in front of him. He knows he’s not the only one watching. Who isn’t captivated by the Minagi princes anyway?

“Really?” he hears Omi say. “So it’s not because of the good-looking man currently talking to Prince Tsuzuru?”

Yet no matter how much he tries, Kazunari can’t stop himself from flinching, a frown forming on his face. “That’s Prince Itaru,” he mutters.

The reclusive prince of a far-away kingdom. The rumors about his beauty are not an exaggeration. Kazunari doesn’t understand why he suddenly decided to appear _here_ in their land , decided to appear _now_ at Prince Kaoru’s birthday party—decided to ignore everyone else who approached him and go straight to Prince Tsuzuru, and now they’ve been talking for what felt like hours.

Kazunari is only doing his job, really. He’s making sure that Prince Itaru’s not a threat.

He grips his sword tighter.

“Why do you still hang around Prince Tsuzuru anyway?” Omi asks in his usual carefree tone. “It was understandable before, but now that it’s clear he’s not taking the throne, you should—”

“I don’t care,” Kazunari bites out. Why do people keep on asking him this? Why can’t they understand?

He takes a deep breath before he continues, “I did not swear my loyalty to the Minagi. My life is only devoted to Prince Tsuzuru.” Kazunari faces Omi and looks straight into his eyes. “Know the difference.”

Omi raises a brow, the corners of his mouth lifting. Kazunari crosses his arms, furrowing his brows and daring him to say anything. Omi might be more impressive when it comes to physique, but Kazunari _is_ a Knight of the Round.

A chuckle escapes Omi’s lips, and the atmosphere lightens. “Okay, okay. I was just teasing you. Sorry.” He continues to grin and tips his head to the side. “Looks like your prince is calling for you.”

Kazunari turns his attention back to the princes— _oh no how dare he take his eyes off him!_ —and there he is. Prince Tsuzuru is smiling, stunning and graceful and kind, waving his hand and beckoning Kazunari over.

Kazunari obliges.

Whatever Prince Tsuzuru wants, wherever he goes, Kazunari will follow.

_“Kazunari Miyoshi. Wilt thou, upon this day, pledge thy fealty to the Minagi, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?”_

_“Nope!”_

_“Wha— that’s not how you should answer! Don’t do that tomorrow!”_

_“But I will only be loyal to you and only you, Prince Tsuzuru!”_

_“I— how can you say that so— you’re so— ugh!”_

_“Haha! Carry on, carry on. Let’s practice ~”_

_“…_ _Does thy wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?”_

_“What a dry tone… but nope!”  
_

_“Miyoshi-san!”_

_“It should be ‘my sword and shield,’ with the emphasis on ‘my’! And you need to be used to calling me by my first name soon ~”_

_“…”_

_“Ah, that look. Oops. I will be nice tomorrow! Indulge me just for today, please?”_

_"I, Tsuzuru Minagi—”_

_“Wah, don’t just ignore me!”_

_"—do hereby dub thee Sir Kazunari. May your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Kingdom.”_

_“Me as a shining example, huh? My devotion to you surely— stop with that look, please. Oh. Yikes. Why are you smiling now? That’s even scarier.”_

_“I, Tsuzuru Minagi, do hereby dub thee Sir Kazunari, my sword and shield, my knight.”  
_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“… I have matters to attend to. I’ll see you in the morning. Take it seriously!"  
_

_“Pfft. He was blushing. Prince Tsuzuru never changes…_ _My entire being is yours, Your Highness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Kazunari become Tsuzuru's knight? Why are they close? Are they childhood friends? Let your imagination run wild ~
> 
> Yep, based on the Knighting Ceremony of Code Geass! Also… writing _just_ dialogue was harder than I thought. _(:3」∠)_


End file.
